1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, an information controller, a network system, and a terminal equipment and more particularly, is suitably applied to a communication system, a network system, an information controller and a terminal equipment for supplying various kinds of information to a user employing, for instance, a portable terminal equipment through a terminal equipment existing in the vicinity of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case where a user has employed a variety of terminal equipment connected to a network, the user has connected his terminal equipment to a server on the network and has received various information from the server.
In this case, the user has registered the terminal equipment used by himself and the user using it in the server, so that the server can confirm the terminal equipment to which it needs to transmit information and the user employing the terminal equipment.
However, in the above described network system, it has been necessary for the user to register the terminal unit used by himself or herself in the server every time he or she uses the terminal equipment, so that its maneuverability has been undesirably deteriorated.